THE FLOOD
by Bayleeg
Summary: What if the episode 'The Flood' happened when the gang was in senior year? Would Arnold and Helga finally tell their feelings to each other? Read, and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

ARNOLD: 18

HELGA:18

senior year

**this is my first hey Arnold! writing i have never wrote one before in my life. i am so excited to see what people think. thank you to anyone who ever reads this, I DO NOT own hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does!**

** THE FLOOD **

** CHAPTER:1** a storm in the horizon;and deep down confessions

CRIMENY! I can't wait to get out of here! Helga said while looking at the clock which said 2:29 which school gets out at 2:30. she looked up from her desk and looked over at her blond-haired foot ball headed love god, Arnold she looked at him with a love-sick sigh while daydreaming of their marriage and beyond. she was pulled out of her daydream by a white flash going across the room then she looked out the window and her content face grew into a scowl while she looked out the school window GREAT! just what i need a storm... Helga said under her breath to not get picked on by the teacher for talking in class. she looked over to the clock that hung up on the old flowered wall paper which read 2:30 then the old familiar screeching of the let out bell rang. YES! Helga said while getting up from her desk throwing her bag over her shoulder while letting out a sigh of relief. just then an old familiar voice came over the intercom "I'm so sorry for your inconvenience students but i am sorry to tell you that because of hurricane sandie there has been a flash flood warning and I'm sorry to say that everybody who is in the building must stay inside and we are spending tonight here, have a great night everyone!". Helga, shocked and frustrated, let out a frustrated sigh. well that's just great! staying at the blasted school all night, well on the bright side, at least Arnold's here. 'looking over at her beloved with that same lovesick look that she just gave him awhile ago but she caught Arnold looking at her in the same lovesick look. WHAT! Helga thought to herself, looking away in a high-colored blush...why was he looking at me like that? Arnold? Arnold? ARNOLD! Arnold was shaken from his daydreaming as he looked over to his best friend. how can you still daydream now at a time like this, Arnold? oh... uh... sorry Gerald I.. was just, uh... yeah yeah yeah i know! day dreaming about Pataki again huh!? yeah... i just can't stop thinking about her, Gerald i love her so much! while Gerald looked at him in disbelief. hey maybe now i can profess my love to her freaks no, maybe the perfect time! who... slow down... you really want to do that?! Gerald asked with a puzzled look on his face. yeah, better to confess now than ever we have all night. your a bold kid Arnold, a real bold kid," Gerald said, looking at him in an astonishment and in amazement. maybe i can confess my love to Arnold Pheebs. Helga, looking at her long time best friend with a hopeful look and a twinkle in her eyes... Helga, are you sure you want to do that? asked phoebe with an astonished look. YEAH! nows the perfect time. okay Helga, whatever you say. Arnold was making his way toward Helga. H-Helga... Arnold said while swallowing a lump in his throat. his heart was pounding like a conga drum, he could feel the blood pumping in his ears while trying to walk over to her. his knees were starting to give way but he caught himself before he could fall. yeah Arnold? I-I mean, what do you want foot ball head! kicking herself in the butt mentally. How could you do that! I-I have something to tell you, can we go outside the classroom to talk? okay football head, whatever floats your boat. he grabbed her hand, making their way through their classmates. when they reached the door Helga began to tremble in excitement. is he finally going to tell me his true feelings for me? is he really going to do it?

**Wow! I have first chapter done! I can't believe I can write like that! I'm wowed at myself! Haha lol I don't have the best grammar and I don't have the best spelling but bear with me! I"ll get better as time goes on and I'm still getting the hang of this so bear with me. I'm going to try and make this book 52 chapters. I have a lot up my sleeve! :) And also, I wrote the story, and my cousin typed it onto here cuz she's helping me with the story. okay ttyl for now kisses to everyone! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am so sorry for chapter 1 like I said, me and my cousin are both newbies. i can't promise anything but were going to try are hardest to make it readable this chapter and beyond. thank you so much for the people who read chapter 1 and renewed it I really do appreciate again I do not own hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does. **

** THE FLOOD **

** CHAPTER 1: **true feeling in crazy waters

Arnold and Helga have become really close after overcoming their differences in 8th grade after they had to do an assignment together where they had to care for an egg as like they were a married couple and the egg was their baby. After overcoming their differences, they took care of the egg and ever since then they became the bestest friends except for Gerald and Phoebe. While taking Helga's hand, Arnold's heart was beating so fast he could barely control himself he felt like he was going to faint although he knew he couldn't. He thought to himself, what am I going to say to her? I'm just going to spill EVERYTHING! After all, I've loved her ever since I was 3. I know I haven't noticed how I've felt until just in the 8th grade but I realized that I've always loved Helga, ever since the beginning I've loved her.

*FLASHBACK*

it was a particularly rainy day for september, but Arnold didn't pay any mind to it, he was too nervous because today was the first day of Preschool. Arnold said to himself while he was getting out of the old green packerd "_what will people think of me? im just going to act myself." H_e turned around to wave goodbye to his grandpa Phil and then turned back around and started heading up to the red bricked building. Right when he got onto the first step to the school he looked over and saw a pretty little blond girl wearing a frilly pink dress and an over sized pink bow on top of her blond pig tails. Arnold then looked at her face, which looked a little forlorn for plenty of reasons: first because her face was covered in mud, second she was soaked from head to toe and third, she didn't have an umbrella. The first thing that came to Arnold's mind was _"I need to share his umbrella with this pretty little girl."_ He walked over to her and put his umbrella over her, then looked at her. The first thing he noticed was her big blue eyes, to him they almost looked like the sea. He smiled at her. Seeing the shocked look on her face and tears brimming her eyes, he put out his hand for a handshake to shake her hand to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Arnold, whats your name?" Arnold asked with a little gleam in his eye. "I'm Helga, said the girl while she looked away with a deep red blush on her face, which made Arnold chuckle. They both let go of their hands and started walking up the concrete stairs into their school. The two blond headed children were heading to their class and Arnold stopped right in front of the classroom to get a good look at all his classmates that were already in the classroom. Then he looked over at the vacant spot where Helga used to be. Then he looked to see where she was. He then spotted her putting her backpack on the hook. He then started walking into the classroom and spotted an empty chair, which was seated next to a dark-skinned, brown haired boy. Arnold then sat himself down and put out his hand to introduce himself to the boy, "Hi, my name is Arnold, whats yours?" Arnold asked with a friendly smile on his face. The darkskinned boy then looked up from his lap, "Hi, my name is Gerald, the boy answered with a big smile on his face. The preschool teacher then walked in and said "Okay children, grab out your snack, today will be graham crackers. "Mhhhhmmmm... I love graham crackers," Gerald said with a content hungry look on his face. Arnold then looked over to see a very large boy sneaking up behind Helga, then snatching up her crackers. Helga then turned around to face the large boy. With a single tear streaming down her face, Arnold got up from his seat, grabbing his crackers from his desk and started heading to the table were Helga was sitting. Arnold got to her table and sat the graham crackers down in front of her and looked over to Helga giving her a big smile and walked back to where he was sitting. Gerald then looked at Arnold and said, "Looks like you found your match, lover boy."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Helga's heart began to pound out of her chest she didn't know what Arnold was going to do they reached the outside of the classroom and stepped into the abandoned hallway. Arnold then startled Helga by putting his hand on her shoulder and started walking towards her. He cleared his throat and said H-Helga... I LOVE YOU! Helga just looked at Arnold with an astonished look on her face then she did something that surprised Arnold - she flung herself on him knocking him and her against the wall and planted her lips on his. At first he was surprised, but then he melted in the kiss. He put his hand on the small of her back to get as close as he can and then put his other hand on the back of her head she then released herself from him and leaned down to his ear and whispered "I love you too."

**already 2nd chapter done! wowwww im soooo proud of myself! lol review y'all and be completely honest! i really do appreciate it. next chapter I'm going to try and make longer and I might up the rating for later chapters. Thank you guys so much who ever reads this! ttyl for now and kisses to everybody! **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey ya'll sorry for the wait I kinda had writers block! :( but it's all good now! now chapter 3 of the flood! hope yall enjoy!**

** The flood chapter 3 **blossomed love

Helga felt Arnolds hand snake behind the small of her back while they were in a full on make out session. after there confessions of love they just couldn't keep there hands off each other all of a sudden a big boom vibrated the floor underneath braking them of there make out session when a flash swam across there faces making Arnold and Helga squint from the bright light Arnold then looked at Helga and said, well at least were together with a love sick gleam in his eyes, Helga then pounced on Arnold making them slam against t.e wall devouring each other with smooches and kisses just then they both herd a little giggle behind them they both turned around to see who is was, it was phoebe giggling and blushing behind them. phoebe changed a lot over the years just as much as everybody else she stood at a height of 4'9 and had very nice curves for being that petite; she gave up her glasses after much coaxing from Helga and got contacts, she was whereing a nice fitted blue flowered dress that hugged her nice curves and just coming above her knees and whereing navy blue flats. Arnold as well changed very much over the years he stood at a height of 6'1 he turned out to be a very handsome young man still having his messy blond hair and having his signature blue hat on top of it he also had very beautiful green eyes which to Helga looked like green moss coming off of the side of trees; he had very broad shoulders and a very skinny waist and also he grew into his football head look more regular and his stile of clothes changed as well as his apprerience he whore a red plaid long sleeved shirt which he will role up the sleeves to his mid arm and had a white under shirt and dark jeans and to accompany his attire he would where his black sneakers. as for Helga she changed the most out of everybody in the class, she blossomed into a beautiful young lady, she ditched the unibrow in 8th grade after being made fun of by her classmates, and she had the most gorgeous blue eyes anybody has ever seen, to Arnold he thinks that they look like diamonds shining in the sunlight; she let down her pigtails when she ditched her unibrow; her lips had a natural pout, and also she grew into her G nose and just like Arnold she changed her wardrobe whereing a pink tank top and skinny jeans she completed her attire with pink flats with little bows on them, she kept her pink signature bow on top of her dishwater blond hair; she made her bow to not look big and made it into a headband tying the end of the ribbon into a much smaller bow. they both looked at phoebe with wide eyes and there faces turned scarlet H-How long have you standing there pheebs? Helga said with a little of embarrassment in her voice. oh... long enough phoebe said twirling and giggling. then the three jumped in terror when they felt a big jolt coarse through the hall shaking the lockers as well the three teens. they all looked at each other. WOWWWW that was a big one said Gerald peeking out of the class room he looked over to Arnold and Helga. ya'll done yet. Gerald asked with an annoyed look on his face. Gerald changed as well as everyone else, he stood at a good 6'4 in height towering over Arnold and and all his classmates making him the captain of the basket ball tea ever since 8th grade, he cut his tall stack of black curly hair into a buzz cut but Helga still called him tall haired boy his attire changed too but not that wore a long sleeved shirt and light colored jeans and red and white sneakers. phoebe laughed quit hardily at Gerald's joke for they were girlfriend and boyfriend they began there relationship in the 5th grade. Arnold and Helga blushed and looked at each other, Arnold then spoke up and said, yeah cant a guy get a moment with his girlfriend alone! Helga then looked up at Arnold with wide eyes and said, Y-You mean I'm Y-Your GIRLFRIEND? YEAHHH! Arnold said with a smirk on his face. Helga then tackled him kissing him all over his face, surprising Arnold but Arnold just melted into her kisses and returned what she was giving him. phoebe ushered Gerald back into the class to leave the two loves birds alone. Gerald just rolled his eyes and just went back in the classroom holding hands with his girlfriend. but all the teens did not know that that night was going to be the most horrific night of there young lives.

**well done with chapter 3 yes I know I introduced Arnold and Helga's love early but I did that for a reason! loll hope ya'll like how I described the main characters! tell me in the reviews if ya'll liked or didn't like there description PLEASE! I DO WANT HONESTY! :) so next chapter I'm going to introduce the plot of the story soooo STAY TUNED! its going to be a shocker! well ttyl kisses to everybody ;***


	4. Chapter 4

heyyyy** yall! :) I might up the rating for this chapter until the end for violence and a little tiny bit of lemons! sooooo here is chapter 4! **

** chapter 4: **horrible happenings

Helga then got up off the floor from where her and Arnold were just snuggling at and walked over to the front door of the school. she looked outide to see flying debri everwhere, trashcans tipped over and letters on stores ripped off and the water was almost to the second step of the school. the sight was almost to unbarable to watch, seeing there precious neiborhood being destroyed by this ferocious storm. it gave Helga chills just to keep watching.

Arnold saw that Helga was shaking, he then got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Helga. he then rapped his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear. whats the matter baby? Helga then said, I-its just so sad to see are beloved neiborhood to be in such ruin. Arnold then looked outside and then sadness started to overflow through him. he looked outside with tears brimming his eyes. I tried to save this place, was it all for nothing? Arnold said with tears streaming down his face. Helga then turned to him and grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Arnold gave into the kiss right away. and after a couple of minutes later tthey broke the kiss to get a breath of air.

Arnold and Helga just stood there holding each other and were looking into each others eyes. just then something caught helgas eyes, she looked over arnolds shoulder to get a better look. just then she saw it, the sight made shivers run up and down her spine, her hands stated shaking perfusley. Arnold saw that Helga was shaking, and her eyes were the size of bowling balls. Arnold then turned to see what she was looking at. Arnold then saw it, 100 foot tidal wave towering over buildings a couple feet away from the schoo

Arnold grabbed Helga and dragged her into the classroom where everbody else was at. GUYS! Arnold cried, mr. simmons then looked up from his desk and jumped up from his seat, WHAT ARNOLD? he said with a distressed look on his face. we haved to get upstairs right now! Arnold said out of breath from running so hard. but why? mr simmons said with a puzzled look on his face. don't ask why! we have to go right now! everybody got up from there seats and stated to run out of the room. while everyone was sprinting down the hall the wave was coming closer to the school.

Arnold grabbed helgas hand and ran uparnold the 5 flites of stares in the school to get aways from the water that was spilling in the school. then they boh herd a scream behind them they turned around to see who it was and it was mr simmons getting swallowed byy the waves. nooooo Arnold cried but kept running.

the tidle wave stopped half way up the school. when all the teens reached to top of the building. Helga are you ok? Arnold asked. yes Arnold are you? yeah- yeah I think so. Gerald then got up and yelled is everybody here? did we lose anyone? Arnold got up and said Y-yes. WHAT WHO? Gerald said. M-R. SS-immons Arnold said. gasp filled the room from all of the teenagers. what? Rhonda said with a distained look on her face, curly got up and sat down and drew Rhonda into his lap. rhhonda didn't care who it was she just wanted someone to hold her.

everybody was confused as why Rhonda was so upset. Nadine then got up and asked, why are you so upset Rhonda? WE SLEPT TOGETHER OK! and he's GONEEEEEE! Rhonda sobbed into curly shirt. everbody just looked at Rhonda with astonished looks on there faces. Nadine put her hand over her mouth and gasped, Rhonda... you slept with him?

yes! we love each other... loved each other. Nadine then sat down next to the sobbing Rhonda, Rhonda why didn't you say anything Nadine asked, because I knew you would freak justl like your doing now Rhonda said with a frustrated tone in her voice. Nadine sighed and looked at her. Rhonda your my best friend you know you can tell me eanything right? Nadine asked. yes... Rhonda said.

Arnold then got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the window in the room. he gasped when he saw the sight. whats wrong Arnold? Helga asked. water... water is everwhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! alrighty! I know all of yall are prob wigging out over Rhonda and Mr. Simmons. ik! Im even surprised myself! lol sooooo here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: drama in high waters

YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?! Harold said seething with anger. How could you sleep with him... I love you! we've been dating for 6 years... Harold put his palm over his forehead. how could you do this to me?! i-i thought you loved me. Rhonda sat up from curly lap and said in a harsh tone. WELL I DONT! she got up and walked over to Harold. I'm sorry Harold I've never loved you... i just dated you to not not make it seem weird that me and Mr. Simmons were sneaking around. i-im sorry Harold I should tolled you sooner.

harold turned around and looked into Rhonda's eyes. NO YOUR NOT! YOURNOT SORRY! Harold got up and walked over to Rhonda and grabbed her and got in her face. Now since your not mine... Harold drew his hand up to slap her.

Arnold looked over and saw that harold was getting ready to slap Rhonda. he ran over and got in between Rhonda and Harold. THAT IS ENOUGH! Arnold said out of breath. we have more important things to worry about. Arnold pointed to outside.

everybody walked over to the window and just saw water... everywhere. Arnold got up on a chair so he could see everyone. ok here is what we have to do. everyone turned around so they can see Arnold and what he was going to say. firstly we have to find food and water, secondly we have to find survivors.

WHAT?! said Sid. have you seen outside dude ,THERES WATER EVERYWHERE! Arnold looked over to Sid. I know there's water everywhere. we just need to make sure if there are any survivors. ok we will go in groups. Harold, stinky and Sid you guys will go find food. and Rhonda, Nadine and Lila will go find water. and Helga phoebe Gerald and i will go and find survivors.

Arnold walked up to Gerald and asked, you ok with this man? Gerald answered of coarse man, anything you say i will agree with. your my man! Arnold reached out his hand to do there handshake.

Arnold then turned around to face the groups that were getting ready to venture out and said, Ok everyone lets head out, we will me back here in an hour . Arnold stated to head towards the door. when he opened the door he could see water and puddles on the floor and dripping down the wall. ok guys remember stay together and whatever you guys do never lose each other.

everybody was out in the hall way and nodded heads to each other and went there separate ways.

**ohhhh! i kinda left you yall with a little cliff hanger! tune in next time to chapter 6! ttyl yall kisses to everybody! :***


End file.
